borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bukkithead
An archive of old posts can be found here. weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 2/12/2011. thanks. 21:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) >)(,;,;,)(< wants to know where bukkit is. D: I AM SORRY MR. GREMLIN SIR! I just made a post on a forum thread! See! I'm still here! In reality I am away for the weekend, normal droogie duties will be resumed tonight. And no, unfortunately I am neither anywhere interesting nor exciting, and I can assure you absolutely no fun is involved. 05:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) oh sweet jesus it's getting bigger argh for you thumb|left|100px|for your new userbox! 08:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You know me too well. It shall be done. 08:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Text is unreadable when the picture is shrunk to userbox size. I has a sad. :( 08:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) This also works. 08:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) sysops sry, I couldn't resist. There are actually a few pages that need work right now but I am so tired that I don't trust myself to work on them. Take a look at Operation Trap Clap Trap, phase one. If you have the time that is, I am soon off to bed. P.S. What country are you from? I could guess but I don't want to be wrong. 10:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I shall have a gander. Fair England is my country of residence, good sir. :) 10:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I just had a look, large wall of text is scary. D: I thought so!!! The wife is from NZ and lived a year in London. I can spot a Britt 10:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :*wants to go back to London.* :c 03:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) This user loves anyone with a British accent. Drunken Irish guys in the Tubes are pretty interesting as well. ;) The best I can offer is Oxford, I'm afraid, I don't know London that well. My experience with drunken Irish people is that they are just as likely to be in the Tube as almost anywhere else. The reason for this is that Irish people have the capacity to be drunk wherever they are, and they go to many places, just like other people. 04:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) This user loves referring to himself in the third person. ::Next thing you know, he starts speaking Shakespeare-- 04:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oxfords pretty spiffy too. I'm quite jealous of the architecture and was amazed at how many bicycles there were on the streets.. because Americans have lost the concept of what a bicycle is''especially Texas''. 04:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) That which we call an Irishman, by any other name would be as drunk. Oxford is about 80% students and 20% impossible to drive in, so all the bikes make sense. I wish I could say we were all suddenly health-conscious, but I'd be lying. 11:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : China is 100% impossible to drive in...so everyone is on a bike.... 16:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Could it be that Oxford is Little China? 16:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) noooo! thumb|left|say it ain't so, buk! Fucking imitators. 19:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :oh, thank god! you're alive! when this guy showed up on my doorstep i was worried the zomb'z had gotten to you. should've know better. : :It's alright, for now. :Trust me, if I ever get 'zombd' then I'm coming straight for your house. 20:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) you don't know where i.... wait, did frychick put a return address on your box o' swag?? (damn) Actually, yes. :P 20:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Add on Steam/Gamespy? Hi, Mad Cormorant here. Can I add you on Steam/Gamespy? Thanks It's been a while, but I wanted to thank you for your support during my first RfA. Looks like I made it this time through! :D happypal (talk • ) 09:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) read and revise at your leisure A slightly more organized effort at attacking the BL2 enemies navbox. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. 16:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC)